Burning Desire
by bcmorgan96
Summary: What happens when Ezra gives Sabine something she thought she lost a long time ago? And what happens when two familiar enemies from the Clone Wars show up? No harsh feedback please. Negative I can handle. Just no overkill negative please. This is a EzraxSabine story. Read enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Desire**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I've been trying to think of how I wanted this story to play out. I'm trying it with this and if anyone has any ideas for this. I need ideas because I've had writer's block for months. I need ideas for anything I can get. I do not own Star Wars Rebels. It is owned by Disney. I also don't own two of the characters who are will be in the future chapters. They are rightfully owned by CCougar42709. Read, enjoy, and review.**

It's been a year since the Ghost crew joined the rebellion alliance. They had become a valuable part of the fleet and have given the rebellion as many advantages as possible.

On Cato Neimoidia, the youngest of the crew: Ezra and Sabine along with droid Chopper were gathering information on what plans the Empire has for prisoners of rebels who were captured by the Empire. Ezra stood guard by the door while Sabine and Chopper were at the computers.

Ezra looked to the two. "How we doing? Anything useful."

"Turns out there's going to be a shipment of wookie prisoners that are scheduled to arrive in about a week. We need to get this info to the rebellion ASAP. Otherwise those wookies won't last a day. Chopper! Copy and encrypt that information now!"

The droid responded and did as he was told. After he was done, Ezra looked to the sides before saying, "All clear. Let's get moving."

Sabine nodded and the three began making a run for the exit door.

They made their way to the roof tops and jumped into an alleyway.

Then to their dismay, Ezra and Sabine noticed the shadows of Stormtroopers heading toward them. They knew they would spot them if didn't do something quick. Ezra began to shift his gaze from the Mandalorian and the approaching troopers. The boy took action that he hoped he wouldn't soon regret just as Sabine began to speak.

"Ezra what do we- Mmmmph." The Mandalorian was cut off by the Lothal boy pulling her to him and bringing his lips to hers. She just stood there stunned as the Stormtroopers stopped in front of the alley. The troopers looked in their direction, looking for a couple of seconds before walking off to continue their patrol.

After looking to make sure they were gone, Ezra pulled back before saying, "Looks like their gone."

 **SLAP!**

Ezra held his red cheek as Chopper began laughing and Sabine glared at the boy. "What was that about!"

"Sorry Sabine. I just had to something quick before we got their full attention."

Sabine's glare began to soften as she took a deep breath. "Whatever. Let's just hurry up and get back to the phantom."

The girl pulled her helmet on and began to walk off with the boy and droid following close behind. Chopper still chuckled as Ezra groaned at the droid.

After about half an hour of avoiding the attention of any patrol groups, the group finally spotted the Phantom on a landing platform. "We're almost home free."

"Leaving so soon?"

The voice the two knew very well caused them to spin around with Ezra activating his lightsaber and Sabine pulling out her pistols. There stood the smirking inquisitor known as the Seventh Sister with a group of Stormtroopers with her. She activated her revolving lightsaber her mask covered her face. "The party's just begun."

With that the Stormtroopers began to open fire as the Inquisitor charged and crossed blades with Ezra. Sabine took cover and began to return fire as Chopper made his way to the ship. Ezra pushed away from his foe before he began to fire. The Seventh Sister simply blocked the blasts with her revolving blades as she was forced to give Ezra ground. Ezra ran towards before he stopped firing and reactivating his lightsaber and began trading blows with her again. The Seventh Sister swung a side slash with Ezra blocking it. Ezra pushed back and swung at her head only for her to deflect it and kicking him back to gain some ground. She then charged and the two held a lock with their weapons. The inquisitor's mask deactivated as she smirked at the boy. "You've improved since we last fought."

She then broke the lock and attempted to swing at him as he flipped to dodge the strike. Ezra held his lightsaber with both hands as he said, "Like the old saying. 'Practice makes perfect.'"

With Sabine, she continued to trade fire with the Stormtroopers as she looked to Chopper who was taking cover. "Chopper! Get to the ship and prepare it for takeoff! I'll cover you!" The droid was about to argue before a blaster shot struck his cover. The droid then made his way to the Phantom before entering.

Right as Sabine turned to continue firing, three shots struck her: one in the arm, second in the chest plate, and the final in the forehead of her helmet.

Ezra watched as his friend fell to the ground. "Sabine!"

The Seventh Sister chuckled as she watched the motionless Mandalorian lay there. "Don't worry. You'll be joining her soon."

Ezra growled before he sent her back with a powerful force push. He then glared at the Stormtroopers before using the force to chunk them over the edge with nearby crates. He then turned to see the Seventh Sister charging at him. He deactivated his lightsaber before he let out a scream of rage and, to her surprise, shot a stream of lightning from his hands and sent her to the ground stunned.

Ezra regained his piece of mind before he picked up his friend bridal style and made a run into the Phantom. "Chopper get us out of here!"

The droid did as he was told as Ezra opened some of the chairs to put Sabine on.

The Seventh Sister sat up and watched in frustration as the ship took off. She rose to her feet and pulled up her wrist com. "Agent Callus! Inform the troops to prepare my ship. I'll be returning to the Star Destroyer to inform Lord Vader that the rebels have escaped."

"Acknowledged Inquisitor."

Meanwhile the Phantom had just entered light speed as Ezra took off Sabine's helmet and began to treat and wrap her injured arm. "Chopper. Set it to autopilot. Take a break to recharge. I'll take over after I treat Sabine's wound."

The droid responded in acceptance before moving to the side to power down.

Just as Ezra finished tending to her arm, Sabine began to stir as she woke up.

"Take it easy. You've been through a rough fight."

Sabine smiled as she held her arm and said, "I've been through worse don't worry. Thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem. You would have done the same for me. Now get some rest, I'll pilot the rest of the way to the fleet."

He stood up and headed to the pilot's chair.

"Ezra?"

The boy turned back to the girl as she said, "I'm sorry about hitting you earlier. What you did was actually a pretty smart move."

The boy smiled as he said, "It's okay. Now like I said, get some rest. We'll get you to the med bay once we get back to the fleet."

The girl smiled as she nodded and laid back down to sleep.

Ezra sat in the pilot's chair and as he watched hyperspace go by, one thought came to his mind. _'How did I do that lightning? Maybe Kanan and Ahsoka will know.'_

About an hour later, the Phantom came out of light speed and docked with the Ghost along with the command ship. Ezra opened the hatch to find Kanan and Hera waiting for them. "Kanan get Chopper to Ahsoka. He has the information we need for the next shipment of prisoners."

The older jedi nodded and led the droid to the command bridge. Ezra then turned to Hera and said, "Help me get Sabine to the medical bay."

The two held her up and began to lead her to the medical center. Ezra looked to the Twi'lek and said, "After he gets done filling Ahsoka in, ask them to meet me in my bunker."

Hera looked confused as Sabine asked, "What's up Ezra?"

He looked to the girl they were leading as he said, "Something happened after you were knocked out. I did something with the force I've never done before. I just want to know what it means."

Hera nodded to the boy. "Alright. I'll let them know. I have something to talk about with both of you later anyway."

Ezra nodded as the three reached the medical bay and led Sabine inside.

Meanwhile on a Star Destroyer in another system, Darth Vader was transmitting with the Seventh Sister. "I apologize Lord Vader. The rebels escaped with whatever information they downloaded."

"We will discuss your failure at another time. The Emperor wishes to contact me."

"As you wish my lord. Inquisitor out!"

The transmission ended right before Vader bowed on one knee and the transmitter desk activated again. The Emperor appeared as Vader asked, "What is thy bidding my master?"

"I have seen a glimpse of what is to come. We will soon have another world to target and another chance to rid ourselves of the rebels."

"What must I do to prepare us for this matter."

The Emperor grinned as he said, "There will be two allies we will need. I have already contacted one of them and he is on route to meet you. The other is in our main prison chamber ship. You will present this as a chance to redeem himself."

"Are you sure we should allow him to roam free once again."

The Emperor chuckled as he said, "Though years have passed and he has been prisoner since the Clone Wars, he will do anything to become part of our forces again."

Vader bowed his head as he replied, "As you wish my master."

The transmission ended and Vader walked out of the chamber. "Captain. Prepare to set a new course."

"To where my lord?"

"To our prison vessel orbiting the planet of Kamino."

The captain saluted and moved to do as ordered.

Vader watched as the ship entered light speed with only one thought on his mind. _'I hope my master knows what he's doing asking for his help.'_

 **Here you go. This is the first chapter for a story I have had bad writer's block on. How is Ezra doing these new abilities. And who are these allies that Vader and the Emperor are bringing in? Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning Desire**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I've been trying to think of how I wanted this story to play out. I'm trying it with this and if anyone has any ideas for this. I need ideas because I've had writer's block for months. I need ideas for anything I can get. I do not own Star Wars Rebels. It is owned by Disney. I also don't own two of the characters who are will be in the future chapters. They are rightfully owned by CCougar42709. Read, enjoy, and review.**

Ezra sat in his chamber, meditating and thinking about what he had done on Cato. It had been bothering him ever since he and Sabine had returned to the fleet. _'How did I do that? And what does it mean?'_

As he continued thinking, the doors to the room opened to reveal Kanan, Hera, and Ahsoka. Ahsoka looked to him with a smile. "You and Sabine did good. That data will come in handy with preventing the death of innocent Wookies."

"Glad to do our job. How's Sabine doing by the way?"

Kanan said, "She'll be okay. Luckily she only received a treatable burn to the arm. But she might need new armor. Those blaster shots messed up her gear pretty bad."

"Good to know."

Ahsoka then said, "Hera said you wanted to talk to us. Told us you said something happened on Cato. What's up?"

Ezra looked to them with a serious look. "On Cato Neimoidia, when we were fighting the Inquisitor and Stormtroopers something happened when I saw Sabine get shot. After I knocked out the bucket heads, the Seventh Sister came at me. Right before she struck, I somehow shot her with lightning from my hands using the Force. I was hoping you guys could tell me what that was about."

The two looked at him shocked as Kanan asked, "Were you angry when you did it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Ahsoka said, "During the Clone Wars, the lightning was a force technique used by the Sith. It was used by Count Dooku and even the Emperor himself. But since it's only happened once, I don't think it's too big of an issue."

Kanan said, "Agreed. If it happens again, we'll look into it more."

Ezra said, "Understood."

Hera smiled and said, "Now that that's out of the way, we wanted to discuss something with you."

"What's up?"

Ahsoka said, "We talked it over with Commander Sato. And we've decided that with how much hard work you and Sabine have been doing, you two should take a good break for a while."

Ezra stared at them with surprise. "So you're giving us a vacation? How long?"

Hera said, "A couple of weeks. You and Sabine have been doing more work than our group ever did before we joined the fleet. You've done more missions with just the two of you than most of the groups here in the fleet. So we thought you two could use a break for a while."

"Have you told Sabine about this?"

Kanan said, "She's in the infirmary. And we thought you could tell her and let you two decide what you want to do."

Hera passed the boy a data pad. "Here are some the systems that have minimum associations with the Empire. We thought they would be some places that could be some good vacation areas."

"Thanks. I'll talk it over Sabine and get back to you."

Kanan smiled and said, "Okay kid. We'll let you know if we need help with anything. But try to get in a little more Jedi training before you head out."

"I'll do my best."

With that the all left the room and went their separate ways. Ezra made his way to the infirmary where he found the medical droid had finished wrapping Sabine's arm. The Mandalorian noticed the boy and smiled. "Hey. You get the info to the commander?"

"Everything is good. I also have something to talk about with you."

The medical droid looked to Ezra. "I'll leave you two alone."

The droid walked off as Sabine looked to the Lothalian. "What's up?"

"Well for one thing, you're going to need new armor. Luckily for you that you won't need it for a while because Kanan and Hera managed to convince Sato into giving us a vacation."

"Really?"

"Yep. Hera even gave me this data pad for suggestions on where we can that has the least amount of bucket heads. They say we'll have about two weeks off so when do you want to leave?"

"Well the medical droid said I'll need to be in here for at least a day to make sure I don't have any more injuries. After that, it'll take me a little bit to pack enough for that long so maybe in a couple of days."

"Works for me. That'll give me some time to get a little training in before we go. Now let's decide where we want to go. You know more about worlds than I do so I'll read off the list and you tell me what you think."

"Alright."

"Naboo?"

"No."

"Alderaan?"

"Cloud City?"

"No."

"I know. How about your home planet of Mandalore? You can finally see your family again."

"No I can't Ezra. My family is gone. They're dead."

Ezra looked to her with confusion before looking back to the data pad. "Are you sure about that? Because according to this, there's a group of people know as the Wren Family with information to contact them if they have any information on where you are?"

"What! Let me see that!"

Ezra handed her the data pad and she found he was right. There was a picture of red haired woman with her husband and a five-year-old girl. The girl held a picture of Sabine with the article labeled as _'Wren Family Still Searching for Missing Daughter.'_

Sabine was beyond shocked. "I don't believe it. They're alive. I thought the Empire took them from me completely but they're still at home searching for me."

Ezra smiled. "Guess that settles it. We'll go to Mandalore for our vacation. Sound good?"

The Mandalorian smiled and said, "Yeah. That'll be great. Especially knowing I'll have a good friend with me there for support."

"Sabine. I'll do anything I can to help you. You knew your family a lot longer than I knew mine so I think it will be great for you to show them you're safe and sound."

"Thanks Ezra."

"No problem. No get to recovering. The sooner your better, the sooner we can head off."

"I'll do my best. See you around?"

The boy smiled at the girl. "Without a doubt."

As Ezra walked out of the infirmary, Sabine began to realize something. _'He's really changed over the year. He's stronger, faster, and more mature. I'm glad he'll be helping through this.'_

 **Two Days Later**

Sabine and Ezra stood with their crew, Ahsoka and Rex in the hanger in front of the Phantom. Sabine looked to Hera with concern. "Now are you sure it's okay for us to take the Phantom for a while?"

The twi'lek chuckled at the girl's worry. "Yes. We'll be fine without it for a couple of weeks. Besides, it'll be a good way for us to keep in contact in case we need you two to come back early."

"Alright. If you say so."

Ezra shook hands with Kanan as his master said, "Have fun Ezra. Focus on relaxing and enjoying yourself, but remember to contact us if another force incident happens."

Zeb fist bumped with the boy as the lasat said, "Don't cause too much damage to Mandalore kid. I don't think the alliance could afford it."

"No problem guys. And Rex?"

The clone looked to the young Jedi in training. "Yeah kid?"

"Help Hera keep these two out of trouble."

The general laughed. "You're asking for a lot, but I'll do my best kid."

Ahsoka said, "Alright you two. Get going and enjoy some time."

The two nodded and began walking to the Phantom when Chopper pushed through the group and rolled up to them doing his beeping.

Sabine asked, "Chopper? Do you want to come with us?"

The droid responded in a positive confirmation before Ezra looked to Hera. "What do you think? Would that be alright?"

Hera looked to Ahsoka, who nodded. "Sure. We've can ask Senator Organa if we can borrow his droid."

Sabine and Ezra smiled before entering the ship. "Alright. Come on Chopper."

The droid entered the ship as Sabine sat at the pilot's seat.

The crew watched as the Phantom left the hanger and went into light speed.

 **Meanwhile at Kamino**

Darth Vader's transport shuttle landed in the hanger of their orbiting prison chamber. He looked to the general and asked, "General? Are they here?"

The general bowed and said, "Yes my lord. The bounty hunter has arrived and the prisoner has been informed of your meeting with him."

"Excellent. Where is the bounty hunter now?"

"He is in the control room waiting to speak with you. If you would follow me."

Vader followed the captain to the control area where he was met with someone he hadn't seen since the Clone Wars. "It's been too long bounty hunter."

"We may have been enemies in the past, but we're business partners now. Call me Cad Bane."

The bounty hunter who was a difficult enemy against the Jedi looked to the dark lord as he tipped his hat. "The Emperor said I was working with you and some prisoner. I only do business when all of the partners are present."

"Follow me to the high lock down chamber. Our third acquaintance is there."

The two left the control and arrived at the said area where the door opened and the two walked in to find the prisoner in the shadows with his body completely locked down by restraints. "What do you have to discuss with me?"

Vader spoke for the two. "The Emperor has seen a chance for us to rid ourselves of one of the Rebel Alliance's most powerful cells. He believes in giving you a chance to redeem yourself and join our reign in the Empire."

"So for helping you, I will be given freedom and a place in your Empire?"

"Indeed. So what is your answer… Darth Maul?"

A smirk as the face of one of the most dangerous, historical enemies of the jedi showed his face to Vader and Bane. "What does our master require of me?"

 **And here's chapter two. Two of the greatest villains in the Clone Wars joining the Empire. What could this lead to and how will the rebels defend themselves from two of the greatest enemies of the Jedi? Stay tuned to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Burning Desire**

 **Chapter 3**

 **I don't own Star Wars Rebels, it is own Disney. Also two of Sabine's family members are owned by CCougar42709. Here is the third chapter and like I said, if you have any ideas of what you'd like to see, let me know. I need all the ideas I can get. Now on with the show.**

Ezra sat in the pilot's seat of the Phantom as the ship traveled through light speed. Chopper stood by his side as the boy turned to check on Sabine.

When he turned to her, he noticed she was nervous for some reason. She was clenching her seat, her body was trembling, and she was biting her lip.

"Hey Chopper? Could you take control for a little bit? I need to talk to Sabine."

The droid nodded and plugged himself into the ship's pilot terminal as Ezra stood from his chair. He walked to the back of the ship and with Sabine so deep in thought, she failed to notice the boy sit across from her.

"You okay?"

The Mandalorian tried to hid her nervousness by smiling. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, judging by your facial expression and trembling, I'd say you're nervous about something."

The girl's smile dropped as she turned away. Ezra leaned forward as he said, "Come on Sabine. Tell me what's bothering you. You know you can tell me anything."

Sabine looked him in the eye before putting her hands in her lap and sighing. "It's just… what will they think about me being gone for so long and not contacting them? It's been so long and so much has changed. What will I say? And how will they react to me being a part of the rebellion?"

Ezra reached across and placed his hand on hers. "It'll be okay. I may not have had my family for as long as you did, but you still have one. They've been looking for you this whole time and if that doesn't say they want you there, I don't know what does. Just believe and hope for the best."

Sabine took in the boy's words before smiling to him. "Thanks Ezra. I'm glad to have you here with me for this family reunion."

"What are friends for?"

They just sat there a few seconds looking to each other before Chopper broke them out of their moment. Sabine said, "We're coming out of light speed."

Ezra stood up and took control of the ship as it came out of hyper space and Mandalore came into view. The ship came through the planet's atmosphere where a transmission reached the ship. "Unidentified ship. Identify yourself and state your business."

"Ezra Bridger of the Phantom ship. Family visit and requesting permission to land. Landing code 3486975."

The three waited until there was a respone. "Code accepting and landing permission granted. Proceed to landing platform V6S8."

"Acknowledged. Proceeding to platform."

The transmission ended and Sabine looked to the boy. "Why didn't you let me pilot us? I could have told them I was one of our soldiers."

The boy smiled. "Because with how popular your family has gotten searching for you, I didn't want to risk someone telling them and ruining the surprise. Also I would recommend wearing your helmet until we get there since some people might recognize you."

Sabine smiled at the boy. "Good call. Didn't think about that."

Ezra guided the ship to the intended platform as he looked to Sabine. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The two grabbed their luggage and exited the ship with Chopper following behind them after the droid locked the ship down to prevent any acts of theft. They then made their way to a transport speeder and loaded up. The driving droid asked, "Where to?"

"Downtown Manor."

"Yes ma'am. Buckle up."

The speeder drove off as Ezra took in the scenery that passed by. "Your home is beautiful Sabine."

The girl smiled under her helmet. "Thanks Ezra. It's one of the main reasons I missed it after I was forced into the academy."

Chopper rolled up to the two in. "Womp womp."

Sabine said, "Don't worry Chopper. My parents' have enough power conduits to keep you running for days. We'll hook you up once we get there."

A few minutes later, the speeder pulled up to house that had the standard Mandalorian look. They unloaded their luggage and Ezra paid the required credits.

The speeder drove off as the three stood in front of the door. Ezra looked to Sabine and asked, "Are you ready?"

Sabine took a deep breath before nodding to the boy. Ezra then knocked on the door and the three waited patiently.

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a woman with orange hair and gold eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Bo-Katan Kryze?"

"It's Wren now. And you are?"

"Someone who has information on your daughter Sabine."

Bo-Katan looked to him with surprise. "You know something about her?"

Ezra looked to Sabine and said, "Just a few things. Mainly that she's glad to see you again."

Bo watched in surprise watched as the girl take off her helmet to reveal the smiling face of her daughter. "S-Sabine?"

Tears of joy began to build in the girl's eyes as she nodded. "Hi mom."

The woman then rushed forward and embraced her daughter as tears began to build in her eyes as well. "I don't believe it! It's been so long! We began to think you were dead!"

Sabine embraced the woman back. "I thought the same thing about you."

"Bo honey? What is it?"

They all turned to see a brunette man in Mandalorian attire with a five-year-old girl beside him. The girl's eyes lit up as she ran to Sabine who bent down to pick her up. "Big sis!"

Sabine smiled as the child hugged her tight. "I missed you too Sophie."

"Sabine?"

The man walked up to Bo and asked, "Is it really her?"

Bo smiled. "It is Carid. Our daughter has finally come home."

Bo then looked to Ezra and Chopper. "And it looks like she brought company with her."

Sabine, still holding Sophie, smiled at her parents. "I think it'd be better to talk inside."

Bo said, "Of course. Come in."

They followed Bo inside as Ezra said, "I forgot to make introductions. I'm Ezra Bridger and this droid with us is Chopper." The Chopper greeted them with a few buzzes.

Bo said, "You already know my name. The little one is Sabine's little sister Sophine."

"Sophie!"

"She prefers Sophie. And this is my husband: Carid Wren."

Carid shook hands with Ezra as he said, "Nice to meet you, son."

"Pleasure sir."

Sabine put Sophie down as Bo said, "We were just about to have dinner. I'm sure you two are hungry. Come on, we can catch up on what all has happened."

Sabine smiled and said, "That sounds great mom."

The three followed them inside as Sabine though, _'So far so good.'_

They all sat in the dining room while Chopper stood at the corner. The meal held a pot Gi Dumpling Stew and Haarashun Bread with mostly water for beverages and blue milk for Sophie. Carid sat at the head of the table with Bo to his left and Sabine to his right. Ezra took a spot beside Sabine as Sophie sat beside Bo.

As everyone began eating, Bo started a conversation. "So where have you been all this time? When the academy said you were gone, we began to think you were dead?"

Sabine said, "It's kind of a long story."

Carid smiled to his daughter. "We've got nothing but time."

So Sabine began telling her family how she met her rebel cell, how Ezra joined the crew, and how they met the fleet. Her little sister got excited when Sabine mentioned how she blew up some Tie Fighters. "And after a close call with one of the Imperial Inquisitors, our commander thought it would be best for Ezra and I to take a break for a while."

Bo grew a smile on her face as she looked to the two. "I'm glad to hear you're fighting for the right side. So Ezra, what do you do for your crew?"

"Well Mrs. Wren-."

"Please. Call me Bo."

"Bo… I mostly work as a mechanic for our crew when I'm not training to be a Jedi."

Bo looked to him in surprise. "You're a Jedi in training?"

"Yes. Why?"

Sophie looked to her parents confused. "Mommy? Daddy? I thought Jedi were-."

Bo looked to Sophie. "I'll tell you later tonight kiddo. Don't worry about it right now. Sound good."

Sophie smiled and said, "Okay."

Sabine decided to change the subject. "So, has anything changed much here?"

Carid said, "Well. My old friend Stracsis became the new prime minister of Mandalor. In fact, he's holding a celebration in a couple of nights. You two should come. I know for sure he'd be happy to see you Sabine."

The girl smiled. "Old Strac finally made it? That could be a benefit. Maybe we could talk him into having some new armor made for me. My old got badly damaged to where I can't repair it."

"I'm sure Stracsis would be happy to help you. We'll pay for it as long as you get a jetpack."

"Still determined about that mom?"

"Yes! Especially knowing what you're into now."

 _Sigh._ "Okay mom. I'll get a jetpack."

"Good to know. Now why don't you two get some rest? Sabine, you room hasn't been touched since you left and I'm sure you can show Ezra to the guest room."

"Sure you don't want some help cleaning up?"

"Don't worry. You two get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

"If you say so. Come on Ezra."

Sophie looked to Sabine with worry. "Sabine? Will you still be here tomorrow?"

Sabine smiled to her little sister. "Of course kid. Goodnight."

Sabine led Ezra and Chopper to the guest bedroom where the droid took his place by a dresser and powered down. Ezra turned to Sabine and said, "You have a really nice family."

Sabine smiled at him. "And if it wasn't for you, I would've never learned they were still here waiting for me."

The Mandalorian girl then gently pecked Ezra on his right cheek. "Thank you Ezra. Goodnight."

The boy just stood stunned for a moment before saying, "Yeah. Goodnight."

After Ezra closed the door, Sabine walked to her old room as she thought, _'Could I have feelings for him? He's done so much for me and has really changed over the years. Guess only time will tell.'_

She went to her room, changed clothes, climbed into bed, and let sleep overtake her.

 **Here you go. In season 2 Sabine said her mother was a part of Death Watch and that kinda supports the claim that Bo could be Sabine's mother. Review and goodnight.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

I have good news and bad news. The bad news, and I'm very sorry for this, is that I'm afraid I've lost the motivation to continue Burning Desires. It's just I'm a kind of fan who likes to move with what the series gives most of the time, with some exceptions from time to time, and I just lost my ideas for it given how college has taken up most of my time.

However, there is good news. The good news is that I plan on rewriting another Burning Desire story that will involve Sabine and Ahsoka searching for Ezra and the Rebels soon having to face foes who begin starting the First Order to take the place of the Empire. Please understand, and I will do my best to not let the next story lose motivation like this one.

Thank you.


End file.
